


Scratch

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Fantasy AU: Laurel is attacked by someone she trusted and is found by Mick. Bleeding and dying in the woods that belong to the werewolf pack that resides outside of Central City the succubus is taken in. Soon, she finds they could be her only ally against the man who wants her whole family dead... And anyone else who will stand in his way to get the power he desires.





	1. Chapter One

## Scratch (1/?)

 **Characters** : Mick Rory, Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, and I just want to use them all. Trust me when I say there will be a lot.

 **Pairings** : Canaryfire, Captain Canary, Westallen, Supercorp (Main Four)

 **Summary:**   _Fantasy AU_  Laurel is attacked by someone she trusted and is found by Mick. Bleeding and dying in the woods that belong to the werewolf pack that resides outside of Central City the succubus is taken in. Soon, she finds they could be her only ally against the man who wants her whole family dead... And anyone else who will stand in his way to get the power he desires. 

 

.

.

.

 

It was the smell of blood that had Mick stopping his run. His pawed feet maneuvered over fallen trees and crisp leaves dusted with the first snow all while pointing his snout in the air to follow the scent. He knew it wasn’t an animal. It smelled different. Not quite human. Maybe another fae? It wasn’t wolf. Other wolves who weren’t in the inner circle of the pack knew better than to run in these woods. He stopped when he came upon a woman, his amber eyes taking her in. She was alive. He could hear her breathing. Being the bold wolf he was he ventured closer, purposely making noise so that she knew he was there. She had a hand over her stomach and there he saw where the blood was coming from. Her eyes opened when he got to her feet and they glowed blue before settling down to her natural green. 

“Wolf,” she said, and he could tell she was struggling to talk. Hell, to breathe even. She had a small trickle of blood coming out of her mouth. The wound was bad. He looked down to her stomach area again and her whole hand was stained with her blood as well. She coughed and he looked back up at her, head tilting as she struggled to sit herself up more against the tree she was leaning against. The moss that remained despite the cold and the bark on the tree were discolored by her blood from where she’d slid down to the ground. “I was hoping one of you would find me.”

It was then that he’d made the decision to change back to human form in front of her. Many, his Alpha included, liked to hide their change. Didn’t want others to see it. Some wolves viewed it as sacred. He did too, in a way, but not so much that he’d balk at the idea of changing in front of a complete stranger. Mick, unlike others in his pack, viewed the wolf as a gift more than a curse. He enjoyed the feel of his bones popping and the strength of the beast inside him when he changed. The girl watched as he stood, naked as the day he was born, the cold not bothering him in the slightest. Her eyes traveled over his form, including the burn scars that had been hidden under his reddish-brown coat, before meeting his eyes which were glowing amber in the dark. 

“What are you doing out here?” he asked. 

“Long story,” she said. “I’ll tell it to you once I’m not dying.”

“What are you?” he asked, sniffing the air once more, taking in her scent. Beneath the smell of blood there was something else. Something fae. Something... Powerful. “You’re not a wolf.”

She smirked. “Succubus.”

“Hm... I see.”

“Give a girl a jumpstart?” she asked, and he now saw how pale she was. The light of the moon making her look like a damn ghost. Ethereal.  

“I’m no ones Happy Meal,” he said, shifting from foot to foot, the dusting of snow melting beneath his bare feet. 

“Think of it as me owing you a favor,” she said before groaning, eyes fluttering closed. 

‘ _Shit_ ,’ he thought. _‘Len would have my neck of I let a succubus die on his land.’_

“Fine! But just enough so that you live and I can still get you to the house,” he said.

“Deal,” she answered, reaching out with her bloody hand, driblets of red hitting the ground and staining the fresh snow red. “I promise it doesn’t hurt. In fact, you’ll like it.” He snorted at that before shifting closer. His nakedness didn’t bother her in the slightest. All she did was smile while touching his arm. Suddenly, he felt warm, and he hummed as he felt like he was suddenly drunk and high at the same time. “Come closer.”

“Holy shit,” he said, falling flat on his ass beside her, the snow melting almost immediately from his heat. He felt like he’d just downed a whole bottle of whiskey. Drunk and unstable. She chuckled before turning his head toward hers. He felt the wetness of her touch. Her blood was on his skin, but he didn’t mind. Not in that moment. She pressed her lips to his and he felt like air was being pulled out of his lungs. She was right, it didn’t hurt. It was like being frozen in place, all while riding a high, and he watched as her eyes flashed a bright blue. As soon as it started it was over and he was gasping, nearly falling over as his lungs greedily took in large breaths of cool, crisp air. 

“You okay?” she asked, voice a little stronger. 

“Yeah.” He stood, stumbling only slightly, before reaching down to help her up. She groaned and fell against him and he helped keep her up. “I’m fine.”

“Thank you,” she said as he walked her to the house that could barely be seen through the thick trees. 

“Don’t thank me yet. You still need to talk to the boss.”

“Leonard Snart,” she said, pulling her hair behind her ears, leaving dirt and blood in the blonde locks. “Pack Alpha.”

“That’s right.”

“And you’re Mick Rory, his second.”

“Well you know my name, it’s only fair I know yours.”

“It’s Laurel,” she said. “Laurel Lance.”

She’d taken a few steps before realizing he wasn’t walking with her and she stopped before looking over her shoulder at him. His eyes were filled with surprise. He hadn’t expected her to say that name. She quirked a brow and he shook off his surprise before walking back beside her. 

“Yer the daughter of the-”

“Yes. Though, my sister and I like to not talk about it. We’ve stayed out of the family business for years.”

“Since the Warlocks took the seat at the table.”

“Yes.” Her expression darkened. “Something we will all soon be regretting.”

“Why is that?”

“Because they just tried to kill me. Or at least had a hand in it.” Laurel looked up at the moon, her hand still hovering over her semi-healed wound. “And I have a feeling others will be on their list as well.” She turned her gaze back to Mick.  “Including you.”

.

.

.

“Something is happening,” said a woman, eyes clouded over as she looked up to the ceiling as if she could see the sky. Her body felt like it was vibrating. She felt change; and events shifted and remolded the fates of those around her. “Something that is changing everything.”

“What do you see?” asked a man, his gloved hand trailing over the bars of her cage. His boots were heavy, each step audible as his purple coat fluttered behind him. He stopped, both hands now on the golden bars, his brown eyes glowing red for just a second as his face turned from handsome to almost demonic. “Tell me Chay-Ara.” 

The woman laughed, eyes closing as her body started to sway, the white dress he made her wear moving in a way that made it look like she was floating. She’d been locked up for so long. Forced to do this man’s bidding and afraid to fight back because of his dark promise to hurt those closest to her. Now? Now she could see the light at the end of the tunnel... After being in the dark so long, it uplifted her... So she opened her eyes, once dull and now full of golden life, and walked closer to the door that hasn’t opened in months. The chains around her wrist rattled as she lifted her hand, a delicate finger with a chipped nail pointing in his direction as she stopped just out of his reach. 

“Your death.”

She laughed once more, the glow of mirth taking to her cheeks and showcasing the freckles scattered across her dusky skin. Vandal Savage screamed his rage, rattling her cage door and snarling like the disgusting vampire he was before turning away and marching out of her room. Her laugh followed him until he slammed the door closed. She sighed, slowly sitting down on the floor, the tears that normally came did not come this time. She saw it... She saw everything. And soon... She would be free.

 

.

.

.

Sara Lance looked at the clock and frowned. Her sister was late. She had a meeting, but that should have been over hours ago. She glanced at her phone, wiping away a few speckles of flour that’d gotten onto the screen, and sighed when seeing that there were no messages. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating as she went over her contacts. She hovered over her father’s name before clicking off the screen and putting her phone down. He sister would be furious if Sara called their father worried about her. It wasn’t the first time her sister ran late from a meeting... So instead of worrying, she picked up another cupcake and started frosting it with blue icing that almost matched her own blue eyes. 

Sara and Laurel had opened up a bakery a couple years ago. After breaking away from their father and the mess that was the life of the fae, they’d found this property and bought it with the money their mother had left them. Business at  _Succulent Sweets_ was never better. Almost immediately their books had been filled with clients. Their top seller? Sara’s carrot cake. However, what she needed to focus on now was finishing frosting 100 cupcakes for Jimmy’s fifth birthday party. 

Besides, it wasn’t like Laurel was meeting someone she didn’t know. She was meeting Malcom Merlyn. Sara knew him from when she was still in diapers. She remembered Tommy, the boy who had a crush on Laurel, and who Merlyn adored until his sudden death in a fire that’d turned the young man into ash. Vampires struggled even more than the werewolves had to gain footholds in their society. They’d all taken a chance to invest with Merlyn... It had looked good for vampires all around to see one work so well with the council. Their latest decision? Sara had worried about it. Had thought of Merlyn and the other vampires who worked so hard to be accepted only to be surpassed again... And by warlocks! Laurel had said he wanted to meet with her about a business venture but... That had been hours ago... 

“I swear, if I find out she ditched me for some stupid reason, she’ll never hear the end of it from me.” Sara bit her bottom lip, focusing on her task at hand. She blew a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and she just about finished the cupcake when the front door of the bakery was busted in. The sound of shattering glass had Sara dropping the cupcake and the piping bag. Her eyes glowed an even brighter blue as two men dressed in all black rushed into the back kitchen and raised their weapons at her. Sara ducked behind the steel counter as they opened fire. Bits of cake and frosting exploded off the table and Sara screamed as the bullets pelted the counter. She crawled on her hands and knees on the floor and held her breath as she shifted into a corner. She cursed internally when remembering her phone had been on the counter and was more than likely destroyed. She made a decision and rushed towards the office. Bullets rained upon her once more but she dove for the doorway and slid into the office. There, she reached for her purse and pulled out her taser and knife. She didn’t have a gun... But she had options. When they came in through the office door she looked at them, eyes still glowing, then let out a battle cry before charging forward. In the midst of the battle between the three individuals, Sara’s phone vibrated on the counter, as an unknown number tried to reach her.

.

.

.

Leonard Snart sat in his study behind the desk that his father and grandfather used while meticulously studying the new deal that let the warlocks sit at the high council. It had been fought against for some time. Especially by the witches who claimed that those in power in the warlock faction were corrupt. Damien Darhk had laughed off the claims with a charming smile and a ‘ _Who, Me?_ ’ demeanor that had Leonard instantly mistrusting him. The vote had been a tie. The wolves and witches had voted no. The succubi and humans had voted yes. The deciding vote had come down to the head of the table:  Quentin Lance. Since he was a succubus, there was no surprise when he’d decided to pass the motion. The Vampires, who have been trying to get on the council for centuries, were livid. First the humans and then the race who had released the Black Plague against the humans had a seat? The fact that the humans had voted yes in the first place was almost laughable. The vampires nearly broke everything that took centuries to put together. There had nearly been a war. They even went as far as to threaten exposure to the rest of the humans of the world instead of the select few who knew. A few deals and soon the little bloodsuckers had crawled back into their coffins. Leonard then thought it could be worse. The world could be under control of the fairies again. A race that had been wiped out years ago; by their own hand nonetheless. Those bastards had deemed werewolves as good for nothing but labor... In chains. It was Leonard’s great-great grandfather who had lead the revolt against the fairies. Soon, with no help from anyone, the werewolves had fought hard enough to be deemed citizens instead of slaves. 

“And look at us now,” he pondered out loud, reaching for his resting scotch and taking a sip before setting down the papers. He stood from his chair to stand by the fire. He took another drink from the tumbler just as a ruckus started in the courtyard. Two wolves came rushing forward toward the gardens. Leonard’s eyes narrowed as they caught a naked Mick guiding a blonde woman toward the front door. His eyes narrowed even more, to the point of them almost being closed, when he saw who that woman was. “Son of a bitch...”

Leonard downed his drink, slammed the glass down into the fireplace, and then twisted around to march out of his office. He went down the hall, those who cared for the large estate rushing out of his way. He made it to the grand staircase just as the front door was opened. Someone had given Mick a blanket used for the horses to cover up. He had it wrapped low on his hips. The woman, who looked like she’d been in a hell of a fight, stood next to him. 

“Miss Lance,” he said, his drawl thick and his tone cold. Mick straightened next to her as his alpha spoke. “To what do I owe this late night visit?”

“I was attacked,” she said. “Left for dead on the edge of the woods that borders your land. And trust me when I say I’m not the only target.”

“Is that so? And who was it that attacked you?”

Laurel’s eyes flashed blue. Those in the room huffed with unease but Leonard put his hand up to calm them. He knew she wouldn’t attack. He waited for the young succubus to compose herself before opening her mouth to speak. 

“It was Malcom Merlyn...”

“Fucking vampires,” growled Mick. “They all need a good stake to the chest.”

“Right before he stabbed me... He talked about getting back at those who have held him back for so long. About the balance of power being restored in his favor. He wasn’t working alone. Before he pushed me out of his car he was getting a call from someone. Someone who I think is his partner in all of this.” Laurel looked Leonard dead in the eyes as she said the name of Meryln’s accomplice. “It was Damien Darhk.”

“The Warlock guy?” asked Mick. 

“Makes sense.” Leonard didn’t need long to ponder. “Why do you think the vampires cooled off so fast? They made a deal, Mick. With Damien Darhk.”

“For what?” asked Mick. 

“For something everyone wants.” Leonard gestured dramatically, with roll of his wrist. “Power! Think about it. They’ve been wanting that seat for so long. Who was it that kept getting in their way?”

“Well...  _Everyone_.”

“Exactly!”

“It’s not just that,” said Laurel. “They went after me because of who my father is, I---Oh. Oh God! I need a phone!”

“Why?” asked Mick. 

“Because she has a sister,” said Leonard, reaching into his pocket. He handed Laurel the phone. She dialed. She called once, twice, and three times. “No answer?”

“I need to go,” said Laurel, swaying slightly. She brought a hand to her gut and Leonard inhaled deeply. He smelled her blood. Powerful. Which meant there was a lot. “I have to get her...”

“You’re in no condition to fight.”

“She’s my sister! I don’t care!” Laurel argued. 

Leonard sighed. He knew if it was his sister out there in possible danger that nothing would stop him. Hell, he didn’t want to get involved, but he didn’t think he had a choice. Even though Laurel stopped telling her tale it didn’t take much for him to piece it together and finish it for her. The vampires and warlocks were making a power play. The warlocks had two groups who did everything they could to stop them from getting a seat. The werewolves, a group Leonard was quite invested in since he was the alpha of the pack and lead chair on the council.... And the witches. Of course, there was the leader of them all... The father of the two succubi who had left everything their father represented---and also left themselves vulnerable to attack. 

“Mick!”

“Yeah, Boss?”

“Get the car ready. And find some pants! We got ourselves a succubus to find!”

“Yeah, all right.”

“Grab Barry on the way,” said Leonard. “The Kid has been driving me crazy running around and looking for something to do. This’ll be right up his alley.”

“Got it!”

“Don’t worry,” said Leonard as Mick left, looking to a worried Laurel. “We’ll get to your sister.”

“I’m just worried about who could be getting to her first.”

 

**TBC...**

_it’s been a while since i’ve written something! it feels great! let me know what you think either here on tumblr or at AO3! Also, I listed Westallen and Supercorp as a ship. They will be coming later! ♥_


	2. Chapter Two

Note: Thanks to those that took the time to review on AO3 or sent notes on Tumblr. Let me know you actually liked the story and wanted a continuation. In this chapter you’ll meet a new set of characters—and see Sara’s fate from the previous chapter!

.

.

.

“No matter how many times I try… We  _all_ try… They still expect nothing but the worst from us. It’s like we’re the pit-bull of the fae world. Never given a chance due to the select few who want to take a bite out of society.”

Lena Luthor stood on her balcony, nursing a glass of wine. The red was a deep color, nearly matching the blood she’d ingested earlier that night.  Despite the coolness of the night, she wore a sleeveless midnight blue dress. Her hair was pinned atop her head and her look was almost complete save for the black heels she still hadn’t slipped on yet. Her bare toes weren’t bothered by the cold concrete as she looked upon the city that continued to scorn her people, the twinkling lights misleading as they shined almost mockingly at her. She had many meetings to get to that night, her business conducted at later hours due to her sun allergy. Some vampires, those who have walked the Earth for a long time, had a tolerance for the UV rays… Not Lena. One good blast from the sun would leave her nothing but a pile of dust. That thought alone had her taking another long sip of her wine. 

She blamed Lex for the misfortunes of her people. And others like him. Including her parents. More than once Lex argued that he was only playing the role that society had already given to him. That because he was a Luthor, one of the prestigious names in the vampire community, he had to act like a Luthor. Like a soulless vampire willing to do whatever he wanted at the expense of everyone else. He was in prison now. Surrounded by solid walls with no contact to the outside world save for the slot that gave him his daily dose of blood. Lena knew he hated not being able to put anyone under his thrall. In fact it was because of him and others like him that if you were to have anyone under a thrall, even for something as innocent as getting someone to quit smoking or drinking, it would be a life sentence in Iron Heights. 

Lena had once accidentally put a nanny in a thrall. She’d told her to go away and to never come back. To this day, no one knew where she’d gone. Her family made the right calls to make it all go away, but Lena always thought of the woman. Henrietta had been her name. When old enough she’d done her best to look for her and to this day she wasn’t found. The guilt ate at her day in and day out and there wasn’t a day (or night) she didn’t think about Henrietta’s daughter and husband… And how she’d messed up their lives with just one sentence. 

Lena’s phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned on her heel and headed inside, closing the balcony doors behind her. She walked to her phone and frowned when seeing the unknown number. She answered it, ready to hang up if it was a pesky reporter wanting to know her feelings on the warlocks getting a seat over the vampires. She’d gotten the same call when the humans got the seat, indicating that mere mortals were more accepted in the supernatural community than vampires.  

“Hello?”

“Miss Luthor. Good evening. This is Malcom Merlyn.”

Lena frowned. She knew that name. “How did you get this number?”

“That isn’t important. What  _is_ important is your attendance to tonight’s event.”

“Is that so?”

“Trust me when I say it will be worth it,” he said. Something about his voice had her mistrusting him immediately. “It is good news. For  _all_ of us vampires.”

She bit her bottom lip in contemplation. “I will have to see if I can move some things around…”

“Perfect! This event wouldn’t be complete without a Luthor in attendance. I will forward you the information! Oh, and if you happen to get in contact with your mother, she is more than welcome to join us as well. Trust me, Miss Luthor, when I say tonight is very,  _very_ special.”

Once again, Lena felt that something was very wrong. But she didn’t voice her concern. She just informed Merlyn to forward her the event information and promptly hung up. She set her phone down again, ignoring the chirp that informed her of a new text message, and instead downed the rest of her wine. Something was wrong. She knew that. She would go to that event to see what Merlyn was up to and if the red flags continued to grow? 

She’d take care of it.

.

.

.

“Hey there Sleepy Head!”

Alex groaned as her sister, who sat perched at her breakfast bar, waved at her happily with a bright smile. Alex hated the first hour of waking from her sleep. Her body always felt so sluggish before she had her first dose of blood in the morning. Well, blood and coffee. If it weren’t for those two things, Alex would never leave her bed in the morning. She reached for her mug and poured herself the coffee first, taking a quick sip and humming in approval. 

“I’ll always be jealous of your ability to be bright and cheery at all times, Kara.”

“Well, when I only need four hours of sleep a day… It’s hard not to be!”

“You’re lucky you’re a fairy then instead of a vampire,” muttered Alex, walking to the fridge to get her first dose of B-Positive. She popped it in the microwave then turned to face her sister, sipping her coffee once more while studying her. Kara almost glowed, which gave Alex the impression that it had been sunny that previous day. Where the sun would kill her, it gave Kara life as it seeped into her skin, and Alex had always been jealous of the fact that Kara got to see the sun. Moreso when she was younger and hated her for it. Now? Now, she didn’t know what she’d do without her sister, and loved her dearly and deeply. Kara, along with her cousin Clark, were the sole survivors of the purge. Fairies, who once reigned over the supernatural world, had been fought against by many. They’d lost their foothold on the supernatural world in mere days. At the time, they’d been ruthless. Evil and driven by greed and violence. They weren’t that different from the vampires. Which was why when Kara had been found as a young girl, protected by a spell done by her mother, she’d been given to Alex’s parents to be protected. Clark, too, had survived due to a familiar spell being cast upon him by  _his_ mother but he had been woken from his deep sleep long before Kara and despite her being older, she looked younger. Clark had lived in secret with humans. When his cousin had been found he’d entrusted her to the vampires. Which had been a surprise. Entrust a fairy to a group of vampires? Unheard of! Many within the inner circle had argued but it had been Clark’s decision. One that Alex was happy he’d made. 

Only a select few people knew of Kara and Clark. If the wrong person found out that they were fairies it could mean the death of them both. While the fairies had been known for their tyranny, including the enslavement of werewolves, Kara and Clark were far from your typical fairy. There was nothing but good that radiated off of them both… A complete turnaround from what their parents had been like. Alex heard the stories from years ago. A part of her was happy that the werewolves had revolted and started the demise of such an ugly group. At times she wondered what Kara and Clark would be like now, had they been raised by their own race instead of others. Kara and Clark were indeed very powerful… Just the two of them alone…

Thankfully, Alex didn’t have to worry about that. 

“Do you work today?” asked Kara. 

“Not until later,” said Alex. 

“Mind if I hang around here until you go?”

“That’s more than fine.” Alex studied her sister, looking closer, and it didn’t take her long to see the sadness hidden underneath that thick later of happiness she tried to slap on her face. “How are you, Kara? Really?”

“I’m fine,” insisted Kara. 

“Kara…”

“Look… I don’t want to talk about it. Not yet. What’s done is done but…” Kara’s voice waivered slightly. “Just… Not yet, Alex, ok?”

“Okay,” said Alex, opening cupboards. “Want some pancakes?”

“You don’t have to!” insisted Kara. “Really!”

“Even though I don’t eat much food, I do like cooking for you sometimes, so… Chocolate chip or blueberry?”

“Chocolate chip,” said Kara, clapping her hands together, that forced smile back on her face. 

If Mon-El wasn’t already dead Alex would find him and kill him herself. That bastard had put her sister through the wringer. Not only did he lie and manipulate his way into her life but he’d taken a large part of Kara’s innocence with him. He’d been a Trickster. Though not rare like Kara, still a small part of the fae world. Many had warned Kara to be careful, including Alex, but Kara had been blinded by love. He’d put his spell on her, told her lies to keep her close, and went as far as ostracizing her against her friends and family. Kara had admitted, at one point, that she’d been ready to take his side even over Alex. He’d put her down out of his own pleasure… Insulted her right to her face and she’d just smile her way through it. She’d gotten angry once, and he’d threatened to leave her, and she’d instantly forgiven him. One day, Alex couldn’t get in contact with her sister, and had gone on a rampage through the city looking for her. She’d ended up pinging Mon-El’s phone and she’d tracked him. She’d found her sister in lead shackles. Lead was the one weakness to the fairies. Mon-El, while pointing a gun at Alex, had admitted to wanting to sell her to the highest bidder after Kara had confided her secret to him. 

“She’s rare. A one of a kind. A kind that is  _so_ hated that someone would pay top dollar for her… What do you say, Alex? We’d be set for life-”

He hadn’t finished his sentence. 

Someone had shot him from the back. 

And that had been Kara. 

Despite the lead she’d been able to blast him with a golden light from her hands from behind. It had made him fly into the concrete wall of the prison he’d created for Kara until his buyer had shown up. The sickening crack had let them both know he’d died upon impact. Kara, at that point, had started sobbing. Alex had to call her then girlfriend at the time Maggie for backup due to having found others in Mon-El’s sick prison. Maggie, a werewolf, had been reluctant of Kara since she’d found out her secret. It had been Kara’s family who’d wanted to keep her race in chains. But upon seeing how broken Kara was that night… And seeing the man she’d been hunting for YEARS doing illegal slave trade dead on the ground—Maggie had grown a bond that hadn’t been there before with Alex’s sister. It was Maggie who’d managed to get Kara to even move and leave her cell. It had been Maggie who’d checked up on Kara when Alex couldn’t, offering a shoulder while Kara spilled out her guilt over killing Mon-El, even though she’d done it to protect Alex. Then, Maggie and Alex had broken up… And Kara had closed up a little, too. Something Alex felt some guilt about. Like she’d taken away the one person who’d been able to get through to Kara.

“Alex?” Alex blinked, transported from the past to the present. Kara was looking at her with slight concern furrowing her brow. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Just… Very tired. Didn’t sleep well.”

“Oh. Trouble sleeping? You?”

“Nothing coffee can’t cure. Now let’s get you those pancakes!”

“So… I’ve been meaning to ask you how you felt. About the warlocks.”

Alex sighed while stirring the batter. “What’s there to say, Kara? What’s done is done. Nothing we can do now but move forward.”

“But it isn’t fair!” persisted Kara. “No matter what you or any other vampire do. It seems like its never enough.”

“Well, there are more bad vampires than good. What do you expect?”

“Oh, Alex, don’t say that. There are many good vampires. I know that because I know you. And Winn. Mom. All of you are so good!”

“Yeah but then you have Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage,” said Alex, making a fist. “Vampires who hold the rest of us back.”

“It will get better, Alex. Just have hope,” said Kara, a true smile on her face. 

“How about, for now, I just get you some pancakes?” asked Alex. 

“Okay,” said Kara with a smile that was more real than fake.

.

.

.

“So, what’s going on, again?” asked Barry Allen from the opposite side of town Kara was in. He was in a large vehicle with Mick, Leonard, and none other than Laurel Lance. He knew of her and her family. He was a little wary, but if Leonard and Mick were fine with her then he was, too. 

“Going to check on someone we believe is a target,” said Leonard.

“And why do we care?” asked Mick, earning a glare from Laurel. “Hey, no offense, but we’re entering a war without even being attacked first.”

“Never thought of you needing a reason to attack someone, Mick,” said Leonard from the passenger side, looking almost bored but Barry knew better. Leonard was preparing for basically every scenario possible upon their arrival. Mick sighed, steering the large SUV around the curve of the highway, the high-beams of the headlights easily cutting through the darkness as they got closer to Central City, the capital of the supernatural world. 

“This is different.”

“Well, we’re going to take what Miss Lance here said seriously.” Leonard then turned to look at her. “And if she is lying… We’ll deal with it.”

Her eyes flashed blue in annoyance. His flashed a slight red with promise. Barry shifted nervously in his seat, tugging at the collar of his red shirt while looking between the both of them. He’s never really been on mission before. He’d always been deemed too young to handle the serious stuff. Until now. He was also a little different than most wolves. Where some were born wolves like Leonard and Mick… He’d been turned. At a young age his parents had been killed by a wolf. Instead of killing him, the werewolf had turned him, but had also left him behind. He’d been found by witches, who’d been tracking the wolf with the police who dealt with these cases, due to its other violent activities. They’d then brought him to Leonard when they realized they couldn’t handle him during the first parts of his change. He’d never seen them again. But he remembered the kind smile of the girl who’d held his hand when he felt like his insides were melting… And the soothing tones of the man who’d sped through town to get him to a safe place.

A grunt of pain had him turning to look at Laurel. Her hand was over her stomach… And he smelled blood. His expression turned worried. 

“Hey… Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said through grit teeth. 

“You sure? Because-”

“I said I’m fine,” she snapped, looking at him sharply, and he held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay. Geez…”

“Almost there,” announced Mick from the front. “So, if it  _is_ warlocks coming after us, make sure you dodge those spells, Flash.”

Flash was a name they’d given him after realizing he could run super fast. Especially in wolf form. Werewolves could move quicker than most, other than vampires, but Barry could even beat a vamp in a race. Barry hadn’t liked the name at first, but it eventually stuck. Could be worse. Snart was always referred to as Captain Cold because of his aloofness and he was just downright scary sometimes. Mick? Well Mick was just a psychopath. 

“Yeah. Okay. You sure we shouldn’t be calling for backup?”

“Not yet. If there is a war coming. We need to be careful about who we trust,” said Leonard. “Those who are our friends now could easily flip to the other side.”

Mick killed the lights of the SUV and Barry felt a new wave of adrenaline hit him. The bakery was just down the street, the inside pitch black. Four sets of eyes scanned the area before they opened their respective doors and stepped out. Laurel stumbled slightly and Barry once again looked down at her stomach in slight concern. Though what she’d taken from Mick shouldn’t have healed her fully, Mick had told him all about being “ _sucked by a succubus_ ”—It should have at least made walking manageable. It was like she hadn’t even been healed the first time. He was… Worried. But for now, it seemed her focus needed to be on Sara. She lead them all forward toward the bakery. She stilled after entering the door. 

“Smell blood,” said Mick. “A lot of it, too.”

“Sara?” called out Laurel, boots crunching over broken glass. Laurel made her way to the back kitchen. There was one light on, flickering. She stopped when she saw the body of a dead man. He had a knife sticking out of his chest. Mick squatted next to him, inhaling deeply. 

“Human,” he said. “Dead.”

“I think this was a vampire,” said Barry as he came upon a pile of ash. He stepped around it, not wanting to disturb the pile. Vampires were killed one of two ways. By sunlight or decapitation. Wooden stakes, garlic, and holy water were all myths. Since it was dark out, Barry had to wonder how Sara had managed to decapitate the vampire. It just made the succubus race all the more scary. Though Mick once told him a story of ripping the head of a vampire off its body with his bare hands… Barry still didn’t know if that was fact or fiction. 

“Sara!” shouted Laurel. “Are you here?”

A shuffling in the far corner had everyone turning. Barry could make out a slight figure. She had blonde hair and her eyes were flashing blue in warning. He walked toward her slowly, hands out to show he wasn’t a threat. 

“Hey, it’s okay…”

“Barry, no!” shouted Leonard, but it was too late. Sara had perceived him as a threat. She charged forward, ready to fight. It was then they all saw numerous cuts on her face and arms. Her lip was split and her right arm looked broken. She was also covered in blood… A mixture of hers and someone elses. She’d been in a hell of a fight. Before anyone could stop her she had Barry in her grasp. Her eyes glowed an even brighter blue and the wolf was frozen as she started taking his life force. She was stopped by Laurel, who pulled Barry back and grabbed her sister by her upper arms. Barry, shaken but okay, fell back onto his ass gasping. Leonard went to his side, protecting his own, with his eyes still on Sara. “You good there, Flash?”

“I’m… Fine…” he wheezed. God that had been weird. He hadn’t been able to move. He’d felt… Content. Like he could stand there happy as a clam up until Sara drained him dry of life. Now… Now he was utterly terrified of the succubi and what they could do. 

“Sara… Sara it’s me…” Laurel shook Sara slightly. “Sara!”

“L-Laurel?” asked Sara, blinking, shaking away her desire to fight. “Wha… What happened?”

“It’s okay. I can explain everything. But you need to promise me you won’t attack the three weres standing behind me. Okay?”

“I…” Sara’s eyes widened as she looked past Laurel at the three wolves. Suddenly, she didn’t look like a vicious killer, but just a lost little girl. Not that she was a girl… She was very womanly with… With womanly shapes just… Just not as deadly as her sister who was still bleeding from her stomach wound. She just looked so…  _Innocent_. Then again, no one sweet and innocent could do what she’d done to the human and vampire. “I didn’t hurt anyone did I?”

“Not anyone who didn’t deserve it,” said Leonard, kicking at the dead human body. 

“Hey,” gasped Barry from the floor, slightly offended. 

“I stand by what I said.”

“There were four of them,” said Sara. “Two humans, a vamp, and a warlock. I killed two of them. Got the warlock with my blade before he hit me with a spell. Blinded me but I can make out shapes now that the spell is starting to wear off… Not sure where he or the other human went.”

“You did good, Sara.”

“What’s happening, Laurel? Why did they attack me?”

“I’ll explain it all later… Right now we need to…” Laurel staggered, as if suddenly dizzy, and her hand went back to her stomach. She lifted up the shirt and sighed when seeing the wound as large as it had been initially. “Well… Shit…”

Laurel fell to the floor.

.

.

.

Chaos erupted. Sara stood over her sister protectively, looking at the three wolves with death in her eyes. If they gave her a reason, she’d attack all three of them. She didn’t care that she couldn’t see worth a shit. While she protected her sister, Leonard heard the telltale sound of multiple car doors opening and closing. His eyes met Mick’s who also heard that as well as the cocking of three guns. Leonard had a choice to make. He could take his two men and go, leaving the women to fend for themselves… Or stand and fight. Had he been his father he’d have left. But he had enough of his grandfather in him to share a nod with Mick then snap his attention to Sara. 

“ _Sara_. Listen to me. There are more men coming.  _They_ are the ones who attacked you.. And the ones who tried killing your sister. I promise we will explain everything to you. But right now we don’t have the time.”

Shouting. The sound of the same broken glass they’d walked over being crunched under heavy boots. The men coming were large. Nothing Mick couldn’t handle. Or Leonard with his combat experience. But Barry was new at this and Leonard wasn’t sure how much Sara could fight. Plus, they were down a person with Laurel on the floor. 

“Protect your sister. We will kill who come through these doors if need be.”

Sara nodded just as four figures came in. She recognized the human from earlier. The warlock was with him. There were two new faces. Both vampires. She could tell not only by how pale they were, but because of their protruding teeth. The fact that she recognized one of the vampire’s as Merlyn’s personal guard wasn’t lost on her. Was he the one who ordered their attack?

“Adrian,” said Sara. 

“Sara,” said Adrian Chase, eyes glittering gleefully. “Fancy meeting you here! Or not…” His eyes fell to Laurel. He frowned. “She’s supposed to be dead. No matter… We can finish it all here.”

“What the hell are you up to?” asked Mick. 

“This fight doesn’t concern you,” said Adrian. “So take your leave and perhaps we can broker an agreement.”

“Sorry,” said Leonard. “Cat’s out of the bag. We know you plan to come after us.”

“Hm…” said Adrian. “In that case…”

The vampire’s snarled and the werewolves roared as they charged into combat. Sara watched them as she stood over Laurel. She pulled a knife out of it’s block on the counter, watching every move that was made. She may have been out of her father’s business, but she remembered all of her training, and would use it if necessary. Mick was taking on the human and warlock. Leonard had Chase and Barry had the last vampire. When the human staggered toward her Sara didn’t hesitate. She was right in her head again. She fed. Her eyes glowed as his life source entered her. She stopped right at the last second and the man fell to the ground with a groan, unconscious. Mick, seeing this happen, pushed the warlock toward her after the warlock used a wicked strengthening spell before landing a punch to his ribs. Sara repeated the process, his spells no match for her powers once she had him in her clutches. She felt her arm heal, her cuts heal, and when she took the last sip of her current victim she felt unstoppable. She let him drop at her feet. Barry was struggling so she charged forward while Mick helped Leonard with Chase. Barry, she could tell, wasn’t a fighter. He didn’t have that killer instinct. So Sara took the knife she had from the block and sliced outwards in a horizontal arc. The blade, with her speed and agility, sliced through the vampire’s neck with ease.

She always did like keeping her knives sharp.

The vampire gasped and gurgled. She hadn’t cut off his neck entirely. Barry stumbled back, wiping at the blood splatter on his face, as Sara flipped the bloodsucker onto his back. Chase was still alive. She could question him or the unconscious human. This one wasn’t needed. She brought her foot up and stomped, the head coming clean off, the vampire dusting. 

“Oh, God,” wheezed Barry. “You… You killed him!”

“Better him than me. Or you.”

A snarl had them looking over at the others. Chase was getting the upper hand. He was crafty. Able to dodge attacks. Mick became distracted when Leonard was kicked into a stainless steel standing freezer, denting it. He charged at Chase with no purpose. Sara knew she had to be the one to fight him as Chase dodged Mick’s open attacks and sent him to the floor next to Leonard.

“Protect my sister,” she ordered to Barry before launching forward. Her knife still in her hand. Chase brought out his own blade and soon they were clashing. Every strike she or he did was blocked. He kicked at her side and she punched him in the throat. He was a vampire so he recovered faster. Also, since he was a vampire, he was immune to her powers. She had to get creative. The frosting she’d been using earlier still sat on the counter. She tossed the bowl at him. He blocked it from hitting his head. The distraction was enough for her to land a powerful forward kick to his knee, making it crack and bend backwards. He howled in pain but that wasn’t enough. She gripped him by the collar and slammed his face down on the counter once, twice, three times before bringing her blade to his chest. Into his heart. It wouldn’t kill him, but she knew it hurt like a bitch, especially when she gave that blade a twist. He shoved her away and she stumbled back as he yanked out the knife then tossed it to the floor.

“You’ll pay for that. I’ll kill you first. Then your sister… Though, if my guess is right, she won’t need much help from me to die.”

“What’s the endgame, Chase?” asked Sara. “What do you have to gain from the death of Laurel and I? What did you do to her?”

“We have everything to gain,” he said, speeding forward once more. He was fast. He landed a few hits. He was injured and Sara did her best to target his knee. He still had his knife and he managed to get her in the side. She hissed in a breath before headbutting him. He went to the floor then started laughing. “Soon, everything and everyone you hold dear will be dead and gone.”

“What does Merlyn have planned?” demanded Sara, pressing a food down on his knee, making him actually scream in pain.

“You’re quite stupid if you think I’ll tell you anything,” he said through grit teeth.

“Well, I had to try,” said Sara just as Mick straightened up from the floor. He sprang forward and soon his story of ripping off the head of a vampire was no longer fiction as Chase’s body, and the head Mick was holding, turned to ash.

“We gotta go,” said Leonard. 

“We can’t just leave the place like this,” said Sara, eyeing the destruction. “The Special Police will see this and have questions.”

“I’ll handle it. Right now we’re too exposed.”

Sara couldn’t argue, because she still had her sister to care for.  She went to Laurel’s side and when she saw the blood she lifted the shirt and hissed in a breath. It looked like a large, stab wound. She looked at the wolves and the larger one looked baffled. 

“She fed off me. It healed enough to close. That shouldn’t look like that.”

“She said she was stabbed. By Malcom Merlyn.”

“Bastard,” said Sara, her voice filled with rage as she looked to her sister. “I’ll kill him… and anyone else who stands beside him.”

“It could be enchanted.” All eyes went to Barry. “The blade I mean.”

“Laurel did say Merlyn was working with warlocks.”

“Then how do we heal her?” asked Sara. 

“I’m not sure,” said Leonard. “But I know someone who might be able to help her. Right now you’re under my protection. Anyone who comes after you comes after me.”

“Boss…” Mick was stunned. Never has Leonard put someone under his protection who wasn’t part of the pack. “Are you sure we should…”

“You heard what Laurel said. Some of it was validated tonight. We’re stronger together, Mick. That is…” Leonard stared at Sara. “If you accept.”

Sara had no choice. She had no family to run to. She’d cut off all her claim to her father’s power. As had Laurel. They were alone. Vulnerable. 

“I do. I accept.”

**TBC…**

_next chapter we see how Lena fares at Merlyn’s event, who the person is that can help Laurel, and perhaps a reunion is in store for Barry! Soon, we will see who will stand with the Lance sisters and Leonard… And who will oppose them._


	3. Chapter 3

Mick was hauling ass back to the estate. There was a sense of urgency in the car that had him briefly glancing in the rear view mirror to look at Laurel. The Succubus was pale, her breaths shallow, and the scent of blood was overbearing. It smelled wrong though, which lead Mick to believe that the kid was onto something. Laurel had been poisoned. Sara was in the back with her and Barry, keeping Laurel alert and doing her best to keep her awake. 

“Yeah, Maggie, you’re right. It  _is_ too crazy to make up. Look, us wolves got a target on our backs now. So watch yours. You got cleanup handled at the bakery? I’ll keep you posted…” At that moment, Leonard also snuck a look in the backseat. “And for now this is inner circle only. Got it? Good.”

Leonard ended the call only to start another. Mick glanced over and saw the name being highlighted on the cell and grunted in approval. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who could smell the poison. The phone rang twice before the person answered. Mick’s keen hearing picked up on the full conversation.

“I never get a call from you unless it’s bad news. So what is it?”

“Straight to the point, Gypsy, its why I like you. I have a case of a poisoning. Not sure what kind. Succubus. Not even feeding heals her.”

“Hm, does the wound heal at all?”

“Yes,” said Leonard. “But comes back better than ever.”

“Where is the wound?”

“She was stabbed in the stomach.” Leonard sighed. “A warlock attack.”

“Well…  _Fuck_. Okay. I can teleport to your place.”

“We’re en-route. Be there in five.”

“I can make it in two.”

Leonard hung up then looked to Mick. Mick knew that look. Leonard was a very private person. Not many outside of those in the inner circle ever went onto the estate. There wasn’t a lot of trust from the wolves because of the past. Now, there were more people coming into their home. More people to add to the equations of what could possibly go wrong. The rising tensions between the warlocks were making it so that they had to open doors that Leonard would rather keep firmly shut, locked, and barred.

Mick kept his focus on the road, pressed his foot a little further down on the gas, and mentally prepared himself for the chaos that would more than likely be erupting in the next twenty-four hours. 

As of this moment…

They were at war.

.

.

.

“Get her in a bed!” ordered Gypsy as soon as they entered the main estate doors. She’d seen them coming down the drive, spitting up gravel from their tires with their speed. Her patient was being carried by Mick, her blood staining both of them. Gypsy had her bag in hands and followed behind Mick, her footsteps silent on the marbled floor. They moved up the main staircase and went down the hall only a few doors before entering a room. The guest room was pretty, decorated in light blues and grays. Gypsy had a fleeting thought of it being a pity that the sheets were about to be ruined before Mick placed Laurel down on the bed. Oh, as soon as she saw her face, Gypsy knew who she was. And who her father was as well. “There are too many people in this room right now! I need you all to leave!”

“I’m her sister! I’m not leaving!”

Gypsy turned to see a fiery blonde who looked like she’d just taken a trip to tell. She was right on the edge of wild and was ready to fight. Gypsy nodded because she just didn’t have time to argue. 

“You can stay. But don’t get in my way. You sister’s life is now in my hands.” The girl whose name was slipping her mind at the moment nodded and Gypsy got to work. She placed her bag on the bed beside the unconscious woman. “What is your name?”

“Sara,” said Sara. “And she’s Laurel.”

“Sara. Any idea what poison this is?”

“No. I wasn’t there when...” Sara sighed. “Mick found her. From what I heard.”

“And he doesn’t know what poison it is. Neither do I,” said Leonard, who was standing in the doorway observing. “We only know that it doesn’t smell right.”

Gypsy then got to work. Sara watched as she brought out different vials, books, and even some misshapen rocks. There was a talisman she clutched in her hands that started to glow as she chanted. Sara was fighting every instinct to protect her sister from harm. Magic that kept opening the wound made her this way. Would magic save her or make her worse? She watched as Gypsy’s hands emitted a golden light, the light slithering down toward her sister and enveloping her. Sara watched as the wound closed then reopened numerous times. Gypsy would curse with each failed attempt. She dug everything out of her bag and tried using it until she stumbled back, exhausted.

“What’s wrong?” asked Sara, stepping forward. 

“The poison is strong but that isn’t the problem. Something else is opening this wound again. I need more time. And resources.” Gypsy pulled a strand of hair that had fallen out into her eyes behind her ear. Sara noticed her hand tremble. “I can make a few calls. But I need you to buy me some time. You said feeding helps her?”

“Temporarily,” said Leonard. 

“Right now that is the only thing that can save her. She needs to feed.” Gypsy pulled a phone out of her back pocket. She was too weak to teleport to where she needed to go. “I’ll be down the hall making calls.”

Sara was left alone with Leonard and her sister. She reached down and took her hand. It was unmoving and cold. She fought the urge to cry. She needed to be strong for her sister. A tear still managed to fall and she brushed it away with the back of her free hand. She then turned to Leonard, who looked to be contemplating his next move. 

“I can’t feed her,” said Sara. “It doesn’t work like that for us.”

“I know,” he said. 

“Please... You need-”

“I don’t  _need_ to do anything,” he said coldly, making her stiffen. “You brought this war onto my doorstep and now I have to get my people ready because your family is involved in a pissing contest with the warlocks!”

“Laurel and I left the family!” shouted Sara, releasing her sister’s hand to square off to the wolf. Her eyes glowed a bright blue as she spoke, anger evident in her stance and speech. “We left all of this behind! This isn’t on us! We wanted to be normal!”

“And now you see the price you paid for trying to be something you aren’t,” said Leonard. Sara had heard enough and launched forward, ready to lash out and fight. Leonard growled, his own eyes transitioning to ember, but somehow Barry managed to squeeze in between him. His speed was still something Leonard couldn’t get over. 

“Hey! Stop! We shouldn’t be fighting!”

“Tell that to you boss,” spat Sara. “We don’t need your help anymore. We will leave!”

“What?” Barry looked between them and decided to go to Sara. “What do you mean leave?”

“We are obviously not welcomed here,” said Sara. “And you aren’t the only one with contacts Leonard. I can get Laurel help on my own!”

Leonard instantly felt bad. He was just worried. Worried for his people. And now he needed to feed one of them to Laurel to keep her alive. He knew he needed them on his side if he wanted to come out of this alive. However, he was too stubborn to just say he was wrong and apologize. Instead he let out a calming sigh then looked to Sara. 

“No. You  _will_ stay. You are safer here than out there. Gypsy will help. You still need someone to feed your sister. You won’t get far without that.”

Sara knew he was right. But she was just as stubborn as he was. She kept her back to him because she knew if she looked at him now she would fight him. She wanted to feel his bones break beneath her hands. Which is why she kept them clenched, nails digging into the skin of her palm. She was still young and didn't have the handle on her powers like her sister did. She was still learning. So she closed her eyes and just focused on breathing. Barry, sensing the situation was handled, looked to Laurel.

“I can feed her,” he said, volunteering.

“No,” said Leonard. “You already fed Sara earlier.” 

Sara felt guilt hit her hard. She’d been out of control. And had fed without thinking. Had Laurel not been there, she may not have stopped. She was broken out of her thoughts when a portal opened. They all stood at the ready as two individuals popped through. Gypsy rushed back into the room. 

“About time!” she shouted.

“Who the hell are they?” asked Leonard. 

“Help needed to solve this problem. This is Cisco. He’s one of the good guys.”

“A warlock,” said Leonard with a sneer that Sara matched as she stared the man down. He didn’t look threatening in his Star Wars shirt and holey jeans but Leonard wasn’t one to take chances. “Why shouldn’t I just rip his throat out?”

“B-Because I like it where it is,” said Cisco, hands going to his throat.

“He is with a small faction that broke off from the main Warlock clan. We call them the White Hats,” said Gypsy. “This is Caitlin. She’s human, but she’s adept in all the physiology of the supernatural world.”

“How long has she been unconscious?” asked Caitlin, pulling out a pair of gloves, immediately getting to work. 

“About an hour,” said Barry.

“She needs fluids,” said Caitlin, opening a compartment in her bag. She had medical supplies, including a bag of saline. “She’s lost a lot of blood just from what I see here. She needs to feed.”

“We’ve established that,” said Leonard. 

“I’ll do it.”  All heads turned to the doorway. Standing there, was Mick. He hadn’t changed yet. He still had her blood on his shirt. He looked menacing as hell. Caitlin’s eyes widened and Cisco looked like he was about to pass out. “I’ll feed her.”

“You already fed her once,” said Leonard.

“I can handle it.”

“ _Mick_ -”

“I said I can handle it,” he argued. Leonard knew better than to try and change his mind. Mick strolled into the room. Everyone, including Sara, gave him room. He sat beside Laurel and gave her a small shake. She didn’t even flutter an eyelash. “What the hell am I supposed to do if she’s asleep?”

“Mouth to mouth contact seems like the most viable solution,” said Caitlin, matter-of-factly. “Even though she is unconscious I predict her survival instincts will kick in when you offer her-her food source.”

“So, what?” asked Mick, still not quite understanding what he needed to do.

“You gotta kiss her, man!” shouted Cisco. 

“That seems... Like something I don’t want to be here for,” said Barry.

“The feeding of a succubus is very personal,” said Caitlin. “Very intimate.”

“We don’t have time for sensibilities!” shouted Gypsy. “Just feed her!”

Mick grumbled before, in front of everyone, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. At first nothing happened. He thought that maybe he was too late. So he pressed just a little harder. And still, she didn’t move. He let out a growl of frustration before tempting her further by sweeping his tongue inside her mouth. Now  _that_ got a reaction. He felt her lips flutter. What he didn’t see was that her eyes snapped open on the bed, the blue glow burning so bright is changed the lighting of the room. Suddenly he was flipped onto his back and he had a very, very hungry succubus on top of him. He didn’t have a chance to say a word before she fed. He held on for as long as he could, perhaps enjoying the exhilarating feel of her on top of him and literally stealing his breath away too much, until the world went black around him. 

.

.

.

A chauffeur opened the door to a shiny, black town car and a heeled foot planted itself onto the concrete of the front sidewalk. The driver offered his hand and she took it, rising out of the car. The door closed behind her as she walked forward. She was dressed in red silk, the small train of her gown almost floating behind her. Her lips, painted the same color of the dress, were set in a firm line as she gave her name to the security at the front. Satisfied after having typed it into the handhelds, they let her in. She accepted their offer to take her shawl and clutch, checking them at the door. She snagged a flute of champagne after having ascended onto the main floor, the stairs not at all a hindrance in her heels. Many looked at her with guarded expressions, the family name still instilling fear and awe. Lena ignored them all, sipping on her drink while taking in who was there. Many warlocks and vampires. An occasional human or two. 

All of them very powerful. 

Very wealthy. 

And  _very_ corrupt. 

“Lena Luthor. How fortunate we all are to have you in our company this lovely evening.” 

Had she been anything but a vampire, she was certain chills would be going up her spine. She forced a smile and turned to the man that was the definition of scum. Vandal Savage was known for his cruelty as well as his disregard for laws. Rumors have spread of him. Many knew his alleged story. Of always finding the reincarnated woman he desired only to kill her again and again due to her rejection. His story was told to keep young girls up at night, fearful that they will be taken away. She was face to face with a walking nightmare, who was taking her free hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. It took everything in her to not wrench her hand away and wipe it on her gown to be rid of the feel of his lips on her skin. 

“Vandal Savage,” said Lena, keeping her hand steady. When he released her hand she pulled it back with a smile. “I did not know you would be attending. I must say I am uncertain as to why we are all here.”

“As are many of the other guests. Everyone has been so secretive.”

“Trust me when I say, that the secret we’ve been keeping, will be a pleasant surprise,” said someone new. Lena looked over to see a man dressed in a sharp suit with equally sharp blue eyes and bright, blonde hair. 

“Damien, I should have known that with all the cloak and dagger that you were the man in charge,” said Savage. 

“Upset that your Seer couldn’t give you more answers?” Damien laughed, as if he’d told a joke he’d found amusing while Vandal glowered. “Oh, don’t look at me like that! I have no interest in that particular bird. I have my own... Ace in the hole, if you will. Don’t worry, old friend, soon everything will come to light. Our time has come to no longer fear those that have wanted to keep us down.”

“Care to elaborate?” asked Lena with a quirked brow.

“As I said. All in good time. Enjoy the party.”

Damien left, leaving Lena alone once again with Savage. She let her eyes scour the room for a quick escape. When she saw her salvation she excused herself and instead walked toward the one person who was only just slightly more bearable than Savage. 

“Hello, Mother.”

“Lena, what I surprise. Though I must admit I knew you would be here. My feelings are slightly hurt. I was told by a mutual friend that my invitation was extended through you.”

“I do apologize, Mother. It slipped my mind. Running a company sometimes has one forgetting things. But, you are here now. That is all that matters. Wouldn’t you say?”

Her mother was angry, Lena knew that, however keeping up pretenses meant that she had to reign in that anger. Because whether her mother liked it or not, Lena was the one higher on the food chain due to her status at L-Corp. Her mother opened her mouth to say more but at that moment attention was called for by those in attendance. Everyone turned to see three individuals standing together. A picture of solidarity. One was the warlock Damien Darhk. Another was the vampire Merlyn. There was one other who Lena did not recognize, dressed in all black save for the yellow tie. It was Merlyn who stepped forward to speak with the others at his back.

“You all have been wondering why we invited you here tonight. Well, wonder no longer, for tonight is the first chapter in our reign over this city. For too long we have hidden in the shadows. Taken the scraps given to us by those who deem themselves more worthy. Well, tonight, that is over. Tonight, the hierarchy is falling. As we speak, important members of the council and their families are... Being taken care of...”

Murmurs traveled through the crowd. Some uneasy. Some excited.

“Soon, everything will be ripe for the picking. This city will crumble and fall but out of the ashes we will rise to bring forth the new order. It has come to our attention that ones we thought long lost are actually still among us. Why I invited you all here tonight is because we wish to find them. With their help we will tighten our ranks. When favors need to be done they will come to  _us_. When new business opportunities arrive they will not go to the Queens or the Waynes. They will come to  _our_ doorsteps!”

Gone was the uneasiness. People cheered and clapped. Lena, on the other-hand, was worried. Lena knew exactly what they meant by taking care of the families in the cities. The same families who had given her a chance. Who had made deals with her despite her last name.

“Who are the ones that are lost?” shouted someone from the crowd. 

“Glad you asked that,” said Damien, now taking over. “Now, are you ready for this? The ones lost are... Fairies!” A sudden hush grew over the crowd. “What? No round of applause?”

“They are a curse upon us all!” shouted a vampire.

“They will destroy us!” added a warlock.

“Not... If we get them on our side. And if they don’t play ball?” Damien smirked. “We kill them! According to my contact, there is one here in this city living among us! Unfortunately he was ambushed and the fairy was taken from him. Which is where all of you and your resources come in handy! Imagine what we could do with just one fairy on our side?”

“Well,” murmured Lillian. “Things just got interesting, haven’t they?”

 _‘I have to warn them,’_  thought Lena as those around her celebrated.  _‘I have to warn them all.’_

Already, Lena was making preparations in her head, on how she could find this fairy before everyone else did so that she could protect them.

_._

_._

_._

“That was stupid.” 

Mick opened his eyes and turned his head to see Laurel. Cisco and Gypsy both had hands over her wound, trying to heal her. The other one, the doc with the nice legs, was looking into a microscope. Laurel was up and alert. She had more color, but still had dark circles under her eyes.

“I’m known to do stupid things,” he said, giving his head a slight shake.

“I’m being serious. I could have killed you. I was past coherency.” Laurel hissed in a breath and shot a look at Cisco. “That stings!”

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just... Nothing is working!” said a frustrated Cisco. “Whatever they used against you it fights everything we throw at it. Even Zatanna’s spells. And those suckers pack a punch!”

“This is old magic,” murmured Gypsy, giving a sympathetic look to Laurel. A look that Laurel understood. She felt her chin rising as she did her best to be brave. “The best we can gather, Laurel, is that it is a death curse. A curse that cannot be broken.”

“There is nothing biologically wrong,” confirmed Caitlin. “The poison used has been treated. I’m sorry, I wish we had better news.”

“So that’s it? We give up?” asked Mick.

“If we were to destroy the cursed object used in your attack that may be the end of it,” said Gypsy. “But she doesn’t have the time for that.”

“I’m on borrowed time now. If it wasn’t for you, Mick, I’d be dead already.”

“Hold on!” shouted Cisco, who suddenly stood up and started pacing. Gypsy made a sound of protest as she used both her hands to keep Laurel healed. Laurel could see the strain on her though. She was pale and shaky and looked like she needed to sleep for a week to recover. “Think, Cisco, think! I have it... It’s right there. I just... Argh! C’mon... YES! I got it!”

“Mind sharing with the class?” asked Gypsy. 

“Bonds,” said Cisco, simply. Caitlin hummed, having gotten it right away. “We get Laurel to bond with someone”

“But that won’t stop the curse,” countered Caitlin.

“No, but it’ll slow it down. With regular feedings, Laurel will be able to hold on until we get that object destroyed. You know who attacked you. So we find him, get the object, and bam! You’re saved!”

“That’s great and all,” said Laurel. “But you’re missing something.”

“What?” asked Cisco.

“I have no one to bond with,” said Laurel. “And even then the curse could carry to them. They, too, could die.”

“She has a point,” said Caitlin. “This being would have to have healing properties like Laurel. And like she said if she were to die, depending on how strong the bond was, they  _could_ die with her. Once again this is depending of if the curse actually transfers to them. The best viable bond would be with another succubus, because they could then feed. However...”

“Males are rare,” said Laurel. “And Sara and I broke from the line.”

“I’m certain your father-” started Caitlin.

“No,” finished Laurel. “He wouldn’t. Besides, when a succubus bonds with someone they grow stronger when feeding from them. I can’t feed from another succubus. It isn’t possible.”

“Vampires could be immune to the death curse since they are already technically dead and not a food source,” said Cisco. “A witch or warlock could have some counter spells to keep the curse at bay, but even then-”

“I’ll do it,” said Mick, sitting up straight. 

“Wait, what?” asked Laurel, legitimately shocked. 

“I’ll do it,” said Mick. “Werewolves who mate can share healing properties. Plus weres heal faster than anyone. I’ve already come this far might as well go all the way in.”

“Mating is a lot more serious than just giving me a snack,” said Laurel.

“It’s what we got,” countered Mick. “Besides. Not like I have anyone. From what I hear you get stronger during sex as well.”

“Mick,” chastised Gypsy.

“What? It’s true. I’ve read about it!”

“He’s right,” said Laurel, slightly embarrassed. “In a way.”

“Wait, wait, wait... Are we seriously thinking about this? Mr. Rory think this through. You could have serious repercussions. We don’t know how this curse could effect you. You could die.”

“I ain’t afraid of dying.” He looked to Laurel. “It’s up to you.”

“You look like you can barely stand... Let alone go through a mating ritual,” said Laurel. “And I’m not going to ask you to risk yourself for me.”

“You don’t have to ask. I said I’d do it. Leonard accepted you and your sister into the pack. You’re one of us now.”

“We could always break the bond, after I mean,” prompted Cisco.

Mick got a somber look on his face. Bonds were serious with weres. When you mated with someone you gave them everything. Breaking it broke you. Hell, he’d heard of weres killing themselves because they couldn’t handle the pain of a broken bond. It was easier if the other half died instead. But he had no one. If Laurel died the bond would be broken naturally and maybe he’d outlive the curse before it took him---if it transferred to him that was.

“I’m all in, Sweetheart,” he said, sitting up. “You wanna live or die because other than Gypsy here there’s no one else in this house who could do it or be strong enough for all the feedings. Including the Boss, who probably would forbid this if he were here.” He pointed to the others. “No one tell him till it’s done!”

“Where is he anyway? And Sara?” asked Laurel.

“He went to go get his sister, Lisa, so that she could show Sara around. Get her cleaned up,” said Cisco. 

“We gotta come up with an option soon because I can’t keep this up,” said Gypsy. Her hands were shaking. Cisco rushed to her side and put his hands back. He nodded for her to take a break and she did, falling back with a gasp.

“Okay,” said Laurel.

She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to keep putting Gypsy and Cisco through pain in healing her. She didn’t know Mick. She didn’t love him at all. However, he did bring her here. He’s been protecting her even without the bond. That meant something to her. There was just something about him. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Maybe she was being delirious because of all the blood she’d lost. She didn’t know. Didn’t care. She wanted her revenge against those who had wanted to kill her. So she’d take the wolf up on his offer. He was strong. She could share his strength. Heal faster.

“Everyone out,” said Caitlin. “We don’t need to be here for this.”

“Give me one good jolt of healing mojo... We’ll do the rest,” said Laurel. Cisco nodded, hands glowing blue unlike Gypsy’s red. They then filed out of the room, leaving Laurel and Mick alone. She shifted slightly with a wince, going on her side. He followed suit so that they were facing one another. 

“Final chance to get out of this,” said Laurel. 

“Nah...” Mick brought a hand up, let it rest on her hip. “I’ve always liked playing with fire.” Laurel winced and he looked down. The light of the spell was already fading. “We gotta be quick about this. Sorry, Doll, no romance tonight. Not that I’m much of a romantic.”

“Oh, I dunno, saving the life of a woman who hardly know seems a little romantic,” she said, eyes flashing blue. She touched his arm. He prepared himself of the stillness. Instead, he just got warmth. Confused, he looked at her, and she smirked. “Bonding is different. Remember?”

“Right.”

Mick started to feel lightheaded as her soothing touch warmed him from the top of his head to his toes. When she moved to take off her shirt she let out a gasp and he shook his head, instead just going for her pants. She nodded. Not all skin had to be visible for a bond. There was no romance, it was all business, but he was still gentle. Her shoes, pants, and underwear were tossed to the floor. He stood and tossed off his clothing before rejoining her. When her hands touched his skin he shivered, her warmth traveling even to his scars. She touched them now, inquisitive, and he didn’t want to talk about it so he kissed her. It was then she took her first sip. Enough so that she could shift. He was on his back once more, like before, and she was on top. Her eyes were that same blue and he was transfixed. He felt the wolf beneath his skin wanting out so he let it. With a growl his eyes went gold and his hold on her tightened. She leaned down and kissed him once more before starting her feeding. The more she took the more turned on he got. He was rock hard against her stomach.  She kept taking. More and more and more. He didn’t stop her. Didn’t want to stop her. 

“Fuck...”

“You okay?” she asked. 

“I’m good. Horny as hell though.”

“Oh, I know, Baby,” she purred.

“Jesus don’t talk like that or I’ll burst,” he moaned. 

She laughed. “Ready to start?”

“You mean it hasn’t started yet?” He tossed his head back and let out a loud moan as she lowered herself onto him. He fought every urge to roll her over and fuck the hell out of her. She was so damn hot and he was craving her heat even more now. “Fuck!”

“Shh...” 

Her hands traveled up and down his chest. She was trembling as she started to ride him, her hips undulating against him. Her blue eyes were burning into his amber. She started to feed again. He couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care. He wanted to keep going. Right when he felt he was about to pass out Laurel exhaled. The same blue mist that she fed on went back into him. Confused he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Her movements continued and right when the last bit of the mist entered his mouth she came with the help of her fingers on her clit. Something he hadn’t noticed her doing in his delirium. 

“Why’d you give it back?”

“It’s part of the process. We... We are now bonded.” Her eyes fluttered as she sagged against him. “At least... On my end.” She looked up at him through her lashes. “Your turn. Mate with me like a wolf.”

“Jesus, fuck, okay.” They shifted. He pulled out of her. He smelled her blood again. Concerned her looked at her wound. It was trickling blood. He brought his hand there, as if to stop it. “It isn’t working.”

“We’re only halfway done. You need to do your part.”

“But your wound.”

“Don’t let a little blood stop you,” she said with a laugh, a poor attempt at a joke. She was paling. Hell, it was killing his buzz. 

“Take from me, then we will keep going,” he insisted. She nodded and did just that, pressing her lips to his in a languid kiss before taking just a sip. He nuzzled her neck after. He wanted to do so much more to her but time was short so he brought her to her hands and knees. Wolves were wild and primitive in the bed when it came to mating. He came in from behind her and thrust back inside. She moaned, head tossing back, her already sensitive pussy sparking with the invasion with a spike of newfound lust.

He leaned forward, mouth latching onto her neck, teeth testing the flesh before pressing down. Vampires and werewolves were similar in some ways with the bonding. Both used bites. Werewolves didn’t need to share blood, just draw enough with their mark to be embedded in the skin. When his teeth pressed Laurel gasped, hips bucking. 

 _‘Mine,’_  he thought. Instinct taking over as his fingers dug more firmly into her hips. 

 _‘Yours,’_  he heard, a whisper at the back of his head. 

She was so open to him that it didn’t take him long to complete the bond. One last snap of the hips had him coming inside her just as he drew the last of her blood. Just like that something snapped and fell into place. They shifted once more to look at one another. Her cheeks were flushed, lips swollen, and he could see his mark on her neck. 

“Do you feel it?” she asked.

“Yeah. You?” he asked.

“Yeah...” She looked down at her stomach. It was still bleeding. But not as much. “It’s tingling. Like it is trying to heal itself.”

“Good.”

“Mick...” She cupped his cheeks. Her face was open. Her mask was gone. So was his, in that moment. The mask he’d been wearing since the age of ten had been eviscerated by this woman. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing...”

“It isn’t nothing. It means everything. To me.” 

She pressed her lips to his. It was a kiss. An actual kiss. Not something out of necessity. It was soft, almost sweet, and he didn’t want it to stop. What the hell was wrong with him? Did the bond turn him into a softie.

“You should feed,” he said, hand moving up and down her back before his whole arm wrapped around her to pull her flush against him. “Start looking for that dirtbag that hurt you after.”

“Agreed.”

And so, he fell back, her on top of him, to start the feeding process.

Unaware of the chaos that was unfolding downstairs...

 

**TBC...**


End file.
